Operation Playground
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Imagine your OTP going to a playground and playing on the slide, swings, etc. while other parents/adults give them weird looks. Red Beauty!


_Title: Operation Playground_

_Pairing: Red Beauty_

_Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to a playground and playing on the slide, swings, etc. while other parents/adults give them weird looks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time for if I did, Regina would have confessed her undying love to Emma a long time ago, Ruby would have been asked by Belle to join her and Rumple, and Aurora would miraculously be pregnant with Mulan's child instead._

_Notes: First time trying something with OUaT. I haven't finished the series yet. I'm just starting on Season Two, a bit after Ruby met Belle, and I could not deny the obvious zing those two have. Despite being a huge RumBelle shipper, I could not deny my Ruby True Love. I do apologize if I make mistakes or have inaccuracies in my writing. Feel free to point them out if you wish, and I thank you for the help in making me grow as a writer. But enough of this, let's get on with the show._

xoxo

The tall brunette is careful as she steps on the dirt track, feeling with her feet for where they're heading. Her nose is picking up the usual woodland smell the forest around Storybrooke has, and a faint scent of metal and plastic. She tilts her head to the side in wonder of where they're headed, her eyesight lacking behind the silky red handkerchief fashioned into her blindfold. Her hand is reaching forward, to see if she will hit anything, and thankfully, all they've met is air. Her other hand is clasped in a firm hold by her counterpart, whose leading the way with a huge smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asks for the umpteenth time, and like her many failed attempts before, Belle doesn't budge.

"Ah ah ah. Be patient," she answers in her thick accent. Ruby's tongue slips out to wet her suddenly dry lips, grinning at the usual effect her lover's accent has on her.

Still, she isn't about to go out without a fight, so she tugs Belle closer to her, effectively making the girl fall back onto Ruby's strong arms. The taller brunette wraps her arms around the waist of her girlfriend with a soft smiel gracing her lips as she rests her head in the crook of Belle's neck. "Come on. We could be at home, christening the new mattress I bought."

Belle chuckles, but pushes herself off of Ruby, not without a peck to her blindfolded girlfriend's cheek. "You only bought the new mattress because you tore the old one."

"Good times," Ruby hums, her grin already growing wolfish at the memory.

Belle just rolls her eyes, despite the taller girl's inability to see it, and continues their trudge forward. It's after a few moments of walking that Ruby opens her mouth again to speak, only to snap them shut when Belle announces their arrival.

Ruby crinkles her brow at the sound of children's laughter. "Where are we? Are we at the playground? What are we doing at the playground?"

Belle chuckles adoringly at her girlfriend's confusion as she moves to the girl's back and unties the blindfold. Ruby sees then that they are at the playground where more than seven kids are playing, with their parents somewhere near. Ruby spots Henry, who waves enthusiastically at her. She manages a weak wave back before turning to her girlfriend, who's sporting a huge, excited grin.

"I thought you would like to play," Belle offers as an explanation. At Ruby's still confused expression, she elaborates, "I was talking to Granny earlier and she mentioned you never really got to play as a child because of the whole wolf thing. So I thought, we could spend the day having fun since I never really got to play as a child too."

Ruby's eyes widen and she actually stutters on her words as moisture builds up in her eyes. "I- I don't-"

Belle gives her her most sincere smile and takes her girlfriend's hands in her own. "Let's just have fun, okay? Then we can have pancakes after."

Ruby can already feel her grin growing. "With a lot of syrup?"

"Lots and lots."

"Okay."

They lean in for one last kiss before Ruby leads them to the castle with an excited smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Ruby reaches the stairs to the slide, while Belle opts to sit on the swings, betting with Paige to see who can go the highest.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" Henry asks from his perch on the small room on top of the stairs before you would fall down the slide. Ruby looks up and gives him a thumbs up.

"I'm going to play with Belle."

Henry shoots her a worried glance. "Is that safe?"

Ruby shrugs because she really doesn't care. She's pretty sure the playground is sturdy, or else Regina will be demanding her to get off right this instant instead of just shooting her an odd look from her perch with the other parents. This reminds Ruby of Operation Cobra and she gets an idea. "Hey, Henry. Want to play a game?"

"What game?" the curious boy asks, already thinking of ways to win for whatever game Ruby is going to propose. His mom did raise him good.

The grin on Ruby's lips widen. "To see who can steal the most kisses from Belle and Paige."

Henry immediately flushes at the mention of his crush. "You'd win cause Belle will let you kiss her if you ask."

Ruby waggles her finger at him. "That's why we steal the kisses. If they see you before you get to kiss them, you lose."

Henry hums in thought, debating about whether stealing kisses is good or bad. It's only when Ruby names the prize (_hot chocolate and the last piece of Granny's specialty dessert as a treat to the winner_) does Henry holds out his hand and agrees. "We have until sundown to do it."

"Enough time," Ruby mutters to herself and moves to go down the slide when Henry pulls her back.

"We have to name this," he says. "I'm thinking Operation Playground would be a good idea."

"You're on, kid." And down the slide she goes with her hands up high like she's in some rollercoaster ride. She tosses in a scream for good measure and it earns her Henry loud laughter and a chuckle from Belle.

xoxo

Ruby climbs up the net to a small wall where she knows Belle is sitting on the other side, twining flowers with Paige. When she gets to the top, she spots Henry hiding behind a tree. She holds out a thumbs up towards him as he tries to slither through the bushes. Ruby almost laughs. As smart as the kid is, she knows he won't be getting that kiss. That dessert is so hers.

She spots Belle just below her, and if she moves quick enough to hang herself upside down on the pole, she can get her kiss. And the oh-so delicious dessert for later. She grins in excitement. She positions herself, looking down to check that the two girls are still oblivious to her presence, before she hooks her legs onto the pole. Perfect. She swings down and purses her lips in preparation for the kiss.

She's met with her girlfriend's palm and a giggle from Paige. She frowns, her long brown hair falling away from her eyes as gravity calls them down. She sees Belle sport an amused smirk, and she huffs in annoyance.

"Oh, Rubes. You know I can feel it when you're near," Belle says in a sing-songy voice. "I love you that much. And also, you cast a shadow before you made your move," she adds as an afterthought, causing Ruby to pout even more.

Paige giggles again, but it's cut short when Henry appears out of nowhere to press a quick kiss to her cheek. She flushes in embarassment, as Henry lifts his fists to the air, a similar red tint on his cheeks. "I win," he announces triumphantly, eyes gleaming as he watches the still upside down woman.

Ruby pouts, looking all the bit put out. It makes Belle laugh at her heartily before removing her palm and replacing it with her lips. "You're still the winner for me."

The smile is back on Ruby's lips before its gets wiped away when Henry reminds her of the price of her loss. She pouts again as she watches the young boy and girl walk away, Paige placing the flower crown she made on Henry's head. They're adorable, but Ruby still pouts as the prospect of a tasty treat slips from her fingers. She feels Belle pat her on the cheek with a small smile.

"I'll still get you those pancakes with lots and lots of syrup, so you'll still get your cavities without Granny's cupcake," Belle says, which makes Ruby's eyes widen in shock.

"You knew."

"You weren't exactly quiet."

"You could have let me win."

"That would be cheating. Come on, you have a prince to treat."

"I would... But I can't get down."

Belle laughs out loud then, gazing adoringly at her upside down girlfriend. Ruby shoots her a cheeky grin, ignoring the curious looks Regina, and the other parents are giving them. Emme shakes her head as she ruffles Henry's hair, muttering, "Typical Ruby."

-END-

_Afternote: Thoughts? Perhaps drop in a review. I'll get you pancakes with lots and lots of syrup. Cheers, loves._


End file.
